Endless Friendship, Continuous War
by AtsukoOokami
Summary: Three friends are having fun telling scary stories when they star in a scary story themselves. Will they see each other after their untimely demises? Rated T for violence and language.
1. The Start of The Nightmare

**This was inspired by a scary story I was telling to my friends.

* * *

**There were three friends. One a young boy named Toshi, the others were girls. One of the girls, the younger, was named Yuuki, and the older named Atsuko. The boy was 9 years old, and Atsuko was 13, a few months older than Yuuki, who was also 13.

They were in Yuuki's room, in the middle of the night, the lights off, and telling scary stories.

They soon heard a noise, like that of the front door downstairs had opened and shut.

Freaked out, the three went downstairs to investigate, leaving the door to Yuuki's room open.

When they got downstairs, there was nothing there, so they went back upstairs.

When they got back to Yuuki's room, the door was closed, unlike what they had left it as. This freaked the three out more than they already were, they DID have a cat in there earlier, before they went to investigate the noise.

Yuuki tried to open the door to her room, but it wouldn't open. The other two tried to open the door as well, but none succeeded.

Atsuko announced "...I....smell sumthin weird...."

Yuuki smelled the air to see if she smelled somethin' too....and she did. The weird scent was the scent....of...

_Blood_.

There was a blood puddle in front of the door...

Freaked out, Yuuki quickly headed towards the stairs, followed by her friends. But...

She crashed straight into something-more like someone.

Looking up, Yuuki saw a strange man in white clothes. He wore a weird hat-like thing that one could say resembled a horseshoe. He looked exactly like Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Enraged, Mayuri drew his sword from it's sheath.

Seeing the sword, Yuuki quickly got up so she wouldn't be killed quite as easily. Her friends were now standing next to her, both petrified with fear. Toshi was the most terrified, though.

Mayuri angrily yelled "BAD EXPERIMENTS!!!" while swinging his sword straight at Toshi's neck.

All three friends instantly froze at hearing the word 'experiments'.

_SLICE_!

And there went Toshi's head, falling to the ground, still a look of horror on his young face.

As soon as the young boy's head came off, Mayuri started laughing evilly.

Yuuki and Atsuko, still scared by seeing their friend get decapitated, took the chance to turn around and flee towards Zack's room. Zack was Yuuki's older brother and he had a window in his room. He wasn't home at the time, though. Atsuko was a bit ahead of her friend, but that might not have been lucky.

Atsuko crashed into someone. Looking at the man with a terrified expression, she realized.....he looked like Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! He had the same blue hair. The same boney jaw thing on his face. ...The same ticked off expression. More proof he was Grimmjow: he yelled at Atsuko, screaming "YOU BITCH!!!! YOUR GONNA DIE!!!!"

Of course he would be ticked off, he had just been ran into by a puny little, pathetic girl that was scared out of her mind. He lifted to Atsuko to her feet, only to take out his sword and swing it straight at her. Instinctively, Atsuko lifted her arms to protect her face, at the same time closing her eyes and screaming.

.......The sword never hit....

Looking to see what happened, Atsuko saw her best friend, Yuuki Fair, had taken the hit for her. This made both Atsuko AND Grimmjow have a shocked expression. Luckily, Yuuki didn't have a wound that would kill immediately-but if it was left untreated, she would eventually die. The blow did make Yuuki fall to the ground, bloody, though.

Enraged, Atsuko charged straight at Grimmjow, screaming at the top of her lungs "YOU'RE GONNA PAY, MAN-BITCH!!!!!!"

Once she had made Grimmjow a bloodied mass laying unmoving on the ground, she turned around, still angry, and attacked Mayuri. Taken by surprise, Mayuri went flying off the nearby banister, landing on his head in a weird position. This made a sickening CRACK come from his neck, signaling to Atsuko he should be dead.

Turning around, Atsuko looked for Yuuki...but she wasn't there. In her place.....was a note. Atsuko picked up the note to read it...but it was blank. Confused, Atsuko threw the 'note' to the ground. Something then came to Atsuko: maybe she could find Yuuki!

So, Atsuko turned and ran down the stairs and out the door, not noticing the absence of Grimmjow's body nor the fact Mayuri twitched as she ran past him. All that was on her mind.....was to find Yuuki.

Outside the house, Atsuko didn't see Yuuki anywhere. But this didn't discourage Atsuko, she just ran off into the darkness, in hope of one day finding her friend.

* * *

**I hope you liked this!!! Teh story's not over yet, though! xD I wonder how long this story will continue on... Anyways, till next time, see ya!!!**


	2. Bloodshed and Mr Teddy

**I dun know if any1's reading this, but sorry it took so long. I got...preoccupied. The next chapter might not come out...If it does, then YAY! if not...then oh well.**

**anyways, hope ya like it!

* * *

**It's been three months...

Atsuko's still searching for her friend, Yuuki....

She's painfully aware that she's starving and dehydrated, as well as exhausted and alone.

But she doesn't care. All she wants...is to find her friend. Even if it takes her entire life. Even if...it kills her in the end. All she wants is to see her friend one last time... All because Yuuki was Atsuko's last living friend. And she didn't want to loose her only friend in the entire world.

Eventually, Atsuko collapsed from exhaustion. She couldn't move.

She lay there, exhausted, for hours, unable to sleep or even close her eyes.

Once night came again, Atsuko forced herself up to continue searching.

As soon as Atsuko got up...she smelled an awfully familiar scent: _blood_.

There was a blood trail leading off into the distance.

Wondering what the blood trail led to, Atsuko ran off down the path, following it.

Only to crash into a familiar person.

Looking up from her position on the ground, Atsuko saw she had ran into Grimmjow...again.

"Wha..? YOU!!!!" was the blue haired man's instant reaction.

Twitching, Atsuko replied saying "YOUR THE ONE THAT SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOUR STANDING, BAKA!!!!"

The two instantly started yelling at each other.

Right before things got violent, the other man there, a silver headed dude with a fox-like smile, interrupted the fight.

"Calm down, calm down! We dun need ta shed unnecessary blood!"

Too late. Atsuko had already chomped onto Grimmjow's head and wouldn't let go.

"Can you get that THING off my head?" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Aye, Grimmy" replied the fox-like man known as Ichimaru Gin as he knocked Atsuko out with one hit on the head.

A depressed-ish voice than interrupted them "Can we go already..?"

And with that, the three people were off, although it's more like four, counting Atsuko still being chomped onto Grimmjow's head.

* * *

"Wh-where am I....?" mumbled Atsuko as she woke up.

She was in a white room. There was no furniture, aside from the lights that hung on the walls.

Freaked out, Atsuko quickly got to her feet and attempted to run in circles, only to be forced to the ground by a chain that held her to a wall.

Whimpering slightly, Atsuko heard someone was approaching. Atsuko quickly went from being injured to being uncaring.

But who entered the room surprised Atsuko, and what they were doing there surprised her even more.

The one who had come....was Yuuki Fair. And Yuuki had been given the task....of killing Atsuko.

Drawing her sword with a look of despair on her face, Yuuki walked towards her friend. Atsuko was growing scared.

"I'm sorry....so...sorry..." and with those words, Yuuki slayed her freaked out friend, Atsuko.

* * *

A year later, Yuuki was doing poorly. She refused to eat anything and refused to sleep. She was greatly sadened, even though she had friends here that cared about her. She couldn't take the sadness anymore.

* * *

'I need to tell Yuuki-chan something...' That was what Ulquiorra thought as he went to Yuuki's room, unaware of the disater that awaited him.

Reaching her room, Ulquiorra knocked on Yuuki's door.

_knock knock_

No answer...

He knocked again, louder this time.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

....still no answer....

Ulquiorra opened the door.....to find his friend's bloody body. Yuuki was in a puddle of blood, and her hand still gripped the sword she had used to kill herself with.

This sight was so unbearable to Ulquiorra....his only friend had died. The only one he could ever express his true emotions to...The one he held so close to his nonexistent heart...The one he could not live without...His only friend in this place, in Hell, had died. he would probably never have another friend as great....as awesome...as fun to be around....as Yuuki.

The sight.....made Ulquiorra.....cry.

* * *

_I'm bored...I wonder if Yuuki-chan will wanna prank the others with me?_ thought Ichimaru Gin as he walked out of his room, and towards Yuuki's, completely unaware of the disaster that had happened.

Close to the room, Gin heard...crying...but it wasn't Yuuki-chan who was crying. Gin knew what Yuuki sounded like when she cried, he'd heard her many times, every time comforting her into near happiness again. This was someone else crying. and he didn't know who.

Turning into Yuuki's room since the door was open, Gin saw something unusual: Ulquiorra standing still, as if traumatized.

"Ya ok, Ukki-kun?" Gin said, waving a hand in front of Ulquiorra's face, still not noticing Yuuki OR Ulquiorra's tears.

This snapped Ulquiorra out of his trance, and he pointed towards Yuuki's body, uncaring face still wet with tears gone unnoticed. "She...killed herself."

"Wha...?" Gin said, not believing Ulquiorra. But he looked at where the emo was pointing anyways.

Seeing his best friend in this evil place dead and bloodied, Gin got shocked almost as bad as Ulquiorra. But his expression wuz more of: OoO rather than: T~T . He really did open his eyes, revealing sad-looking blue eyes. Ulquiorra didn't see Gin's eyes, though.

Gin's smile also went from fox-like to frowning, after the shock had gone down a little, that is.

Gin stood there a minute....but then realized something Ulquiorra hadn't: Yuuki's spirit should be appearing any minute, for she hadn't died once before now.

"Hey, Ukki-kun! Guess whut?" Gin announced, smiling again.

"What?" grumpy Ulquiorra said.

"Yuuki-chan's spirit is gonna cum bak, this IS her first time dyin'." Gin cheerfully exclaimed.

This only made Ukki-kun's mouth twitch, as if he was resisting the urge to smile.

Smiling his trademark fox smile, Gin questioned "Ya like her, don't ya, Ukki-kun?"

"I don't like anyone." was Ukki-kun's cold reply.

"Oh yea...Ukki-kun's emotionless" Gin said, losing his smile.

"I...I wonder wut Aizen'll think of this...event..." Gin mumbled to himself. Ukki-kun didn't hear that, but someone else DID.

"What who thinks of what???" said the mysterious newcomer.

Both Gin and Ukki-kun looked towards the owner of the voice: Yuuki Fair.

Immediately, Gin glomped Yuuki, making it hard for her to breath. "YUUUKIIII-CHAAAAAN x3"

"Grrr....GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Yuuki growled as she attacked Gin in an effort to breathe.

The three then heard loud screaming.

"Grimmjow woke up" they said at the same time.

Grimmjow stormed down the hall then, fully clothed, and yelling something about a missing teddy bear.

"Wut's tha matter, Grimmy?" Gin asked Grimmjow as if he hadn't heard the screaming.

"SOMEONE FUKKIN STOLE MR TEDDY!!!" Grimmjow practically yelled in Gin's ear, earning a funny look from Gin, as well as Yuuki, Gin AND Ukki-kun laughing their heads off.

After the laughter died a little, Gin managed to ask "Wut does Mr Teddy-san look like, Grimmy?"

Before Grimmjow could answer, Nnoitra came over and announced "Grimmy's Mr. Teddy is pink with a pink bow and a pink ballerina tutu!!!" smiling his scary smile the entire time.

Gin laughed his head off immediately, Ukki-kun stifled laughter, and Yuuki was spinning in circles on the ground, laughing to death.

Grimmjow, however, had a VERY ticked off expression, even though the perverted Espada spoke the truth.

Storming off to go find Mr Teddy, Grimmjow got a sticky note on his back, put there by Nnoitra, that read "**KICK ME!**" with the second 'K' and 'E' backwards.

Upon seeing the note, Gin kicked Grimmjow.

"Oo, that looks liek fun!" Yuuki said as she went over and started kicking Grimmjow as well.

Grimmjow crashed to the ground, trying, and failing, to fend off his attackers.

Still kicking Grimmjow, Gin and Yuuki laughed their heads off as he screamed like a little girl. They ignored his pitiful pleas to stop.

"Would you two bakas stop that?" a menacing voice said, making Gin and Yuuki stop kicking Grimmjow.

Nnoitra had disappeared by then.

Ulquiorra remained emo looking as Gin hid behind him, and Yuuki hid behind Gin.

Aizen, the one who had said that, was NOT in a good mood. But he had a reason for leaving his throne.

"Gin, no more writing on my chair. Oh, and, Gin, you are to go on a three person mission. Yuuki is to go as well, as her first mission-"

"YAY!" Gin and Yuuki both....yay'd.

Twitching, Aizen continued on "- Grimmjow is too go as well. And you're NOT allowed to injure him."

Gin immediately pouted, not wanting to go on a mission with Grimmy. Yuuki looked grumpy. And Grimmjow...he looked beat up.

Aizen then went on to explain the details of the mission. Gin just day dreamed, pretty noticeably, too. Yuuki didn't pay attention either. As for Grimmy? ...He daydreamed too.

_Wha...?_ Gin thought in his daydream. _Grimmy-chan...? but i thought only me an Cherry-chan were here...Eh, I guess it's only mah imagination._

Soon, the three went off on the mission.

* * *

"So...uh....what are we supposed to be doing?" Grimmy asked after a while.

Yuuki and Gin looked at each other, wide eyed. "Uh...I...dun know?" Gin said.

All three had the same expression.

Grimmjow then disappeared.

"Ya wanna go visit an ol' friend o' mine, Yuuki-chan?" Gin asked Yuuki.

"Sure" Yuuki boredly replied.

Gin then led the way off to find his friend, with Yuuki following him.

* * *

**Cherry-chan is a white fox from someone else's fanfic, I forgot who, and I hope you don't mind my putting her in this story.**

**The reason Gin saw Grimmjow in his daydream is cuz I thought it wuld b funny if he did...i hope it iz.**

**n e wayz, till next time! c ya!!  
**


	3. Tresspassers and Unexpected Encounters

* * *

  
Izuru was at his home, enjoying a nice bowl of Ramen and Sake. His friend Renji was at Karakura Town, probably annoying Ichigo.

Izuru was about to eat some more Ramen when his doorbell rang.

He sighed, then got up to see who was there.

* * *

"He's probably gonna be surprised ta see us" Gin told his friend, Yuuki. "He might attack us, since we aren't supposed ta be here."

"Well, he won't be able to hurt me!!!" was Yuuki's overconfident reply.

* * *

  
Izuru was about to open the door when it swung open, hitting him in the face. "OW!!!"

"Oops...Are ya ok, Izuru?" said whoever had opened the door.

"I think so..." Izuru mumbled, getting away from the door to see who his guest was.

* * *

  
Gin and Yuuki were nearing Gin's friend's house when a person ran right in front of them, wielding a sword.

The person didn't see the two, though, cause the two were cloaked in shadows, one of Yuuki's abilities: being able to hide in shadows.

* * *

  
"What?? Intruders???" Izuru said with disbelief.

"That's right. Intruders have been found within SeiReiTei. Get ready to fight."

"Okay..." Izuru mumbled, then went to get ready to fight.

* * *

  
"Looks like we're gonna have ta fight soon, Yuuki-chan." Gin announced, putting a hand on Shinsou's hilt.

"Fine with me!" Yuuki exclaimed with a smile.

The two then continued towards they're original destination, staying out of sight.

* * *

  
"STOP, INTRUDERS!!!!" yelled one of the eleventh division members.

"Looks like we've been found, we're gonna have ta fight."

* * *

  
"OMG! Is that...Toshi???" Yuuki shrieked, nearing the place where the "STOP, INTRUDERS!!!" came from.

"Who?" Gin asked Yuuki.

"He's a child I used to know, I thought he died..."

"Well, I think we should help him, since we're intruders too."

"Fine." agreed Yuuki.

The two quickly got over to the battle.

* * *

  
The eleventh division member swung his sword at the intruders he had found. They dodged quickly.

One brought out a long sword, the other got out a shield.

The one with a shield was small, and probably still just a child.

The one with a sword was a much older woman, but still able to run and fight quite well.

"Don't forget yer training, Kid." the old lady said to the child.

"I won't!" the whiny child said as he threw his shield at the enemy with no hair.

The bald man known as Ikkaku Madarame nearly got his head cut off by the shield that was flung at him, but he manged to dodge.

Buuuut, his cheek got cut open by the shield.

The shield's been made to act as a boomerang when thrown, so it went straight back towards Toshi.

And hit Ikkaku in the back of the head, almost killing him.

Luckily for Ikkaku, he just got knocked out.

"Great job, Kid!" the old lady praised the child.

"Oh dear, wut happened here?" Gin questioned as he walked over to the scene, Yuuki following behind him.

"None of yer business, Fox." the old lady replied.

"Aw, why ya gotta be so mean? I'm only wonderin'.."

"Cuz i dont trust ya, Fox."

"But I haven't even introduced ya ta mah new buddy, Yuuki-chan..."

"I don't care who's your friend or not!" the mean old lady said.

"Wait...Yuuki-chan???" the child, Toshi, announced, remembering his old friend.

"Yo, Random Child." Yuuki said, suddenly right behind Toshi and about to give him a noogie.

Toshi immediately jumped away from Yuuki, trying not to get attacked by her noogie of doom.

Yuuki still managed to give the poor little child a noogie, though.

* * *

  
**Hope I did good ^^ REVIEW PLZ!!! I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD OR NOT!!!!!**


	4. Five New Shinigami

Toshi hated the noogie, and as soon as Yuuki stopped, he flung straight at her head.

Yuuki, seeing the attack quickly, sidestepped outta the way.

Toshi kept going, and almost crashed into a building, but the old lady, Keisha Gorge, caught him in midair.

She set him down on the ground again.

Toshi immediately attacked Yuuki again.

This time, Gin put a hand on Toshi's forehead, making him unable to go forward.

Toshi flailed his arms, trying to get past Gin.

Gin dodged all the flinging arms and kept his hand on Toshi forehead the entire time.

Toshi eventually tired out, and slumped to the ground, arms sore from all the flailing.

"Aw, tired already? I wuz just startin' ta have fun, too..." Gin complained playfully.

"We have ta talk. NOW." Keisha announced to the entire group.

* * *

"The intruders are this way!" a young shinigami with spikey-ish brown hair and bright blue eyes told the other shinigami with him.

There were 4 shinigami, 5 including the one that just spoke.

One had pure black hair and reddish eyes. He seemed to dislike the shinigami around him, but was actually a very nice person.

A second had bright red hair and dark brown eyes. She seemed nice, but is quite capable of inflicting massive damage upon enemies.

The third had pure white hair and ice blue eyes. He had a very gentle aura to him, and seemed to dislike fighting.

The fourth of the shinigami group had silverish hair and purple eyes. His eyes could be mistaked for brown quite easily, though. He seemed to enjoy fighting, but would never harm anything innocent.

The brown haired shinigami appeared to be the leader of them, and was quite a nice person.

The 5 shinigami hurried off to the intruders.

* * *

"Uh-oh. Sum people are gettin' quite close." Gin said, interrupting Keisha.

"...Yer right, Fox." Keisha replied.

"They seem ta be hostile..."

"We can take 'em!!" Yuuki cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yea!! ...I bet I can take them on better than you, Yuuki!" Toshi immediately responded.

"In your dreams, Child."

"Stop that, they're almost here." Gin said, interrupting the two before they started attacking each other again.

* * *

"They're just up ahead." Imagawa Jainogutsu, the brown haired leader of the small group of shinigami announced.

"Oshiwa, they might not be that bad. They could be nice." Yushnohana Amekanaga, the nice, white haired shinigami replied.

"Shiro, they're intruders! They've injured some of the best shinigami here!!!" countered Zeroka Okamino, the silver headed fighter.

"Sorry, Zero..." Shiro replied to Zeroka's hostility.

"We should hurry and get this over with..." announced Nerome Lakeflame, the normally quiet, black headed shinigami.

"I agree with Neo." Amekana Sunahana, the red head, agreed.

The five shinigami got quiet soon after Suna, aka Amekana, said that.

They quickly continued on towards the intruders.


End file.
